leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM008
* Closed * * }} Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! (Japanese: タマゴ係はだ〜れだ？ Who'll Be in Charge of the Egg?) is the eighth episode of the , and the 947th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 22, 2016, in the United Kingdom on April 21, 2017, in Canada on May 6, 2017, and in the United States on May 18, 2017. Blurb Principal Oak assigns Ash’s class a special project: taking care of a Pokémon Egg. They soon realize someone will need to take the Egg home after school—and Mallow suggests Lillie! Lillie is stunned for a moment but soon steps up, hoping to get over her fear of touching Pokémon. Ash helps Lillie take the Egg to her house, which is an enormous mansion with its own battlefield. She’s distracted when Ash challenges her butler to a battle, and when she returns to the Egg, it’s being threatened by a hungry Salandit. Without a second thought, Lillie throws her arms around the Egg to protect it—a great first step! Plot At the Pokémon School, the Pokémon are all playing. becomes more active and ends up rolling into Pikachu before jumping back into the air and ends up hitting and . Togedemaru ends up rolling towards a petrified but moves her out of the way. Togedemaru eventually calms down as arrives and says they have to see Samson Oak for his special class. In Samson Oak's office, he shows the class two s. One Egg is the one that Ash brought with him from Kanto whilst the other was found on Mount Lanakila. Samson Oak suggests the class that they look after one of the Eggs whilst he looks after the other. Professor Kukui says they'll learn a lot from it as it is good experience. Samson Oak gives them the chance to chose which Egg to raise and Lillie picks the white Egg because off the design. Mallow offers Lillie the chance to touch it saying that Eggs aren't able to move but as Lillie goes to touch it, the Egg moves. They discuss what to do at night as they can't leave it in the classroom. They all agree to take it home with them. Mallow suggests they let Lillie do it to help her to touch Pokémon. Lillie agrees to give it a go as a watches the activity. School ends and they all go their separate ways. Ash promises to make sure the Egg and Lillie get home safe. A limousine pulls up to the school to drive Lillie and Ash to her home. Arriving at the house, they are met by her butler Hobbes. Hobbes requests that Pikachu remains outside but Lillie says they came home with her so Pikachu can go in. After apologizing for his mistake, Hobbes explains they don't normally allow Pokémon inside as they tend to scare Lillie. Lillie explains they built a playground in the garden for Pokémon so she could watch from a safe distance. Lillie shows Ash to her room where Lillie thinks it is a good idea to place the Egg on the sofa and after checking a book on Eggs, she places three cushions on the sofa to make it comfortable. Ash notices a picture on a nearby desk showing a younger Lillie holding a and wonders why she is now afraid to touch them. Lillie can't remember what happened to change her mind. Hobbes isn't sure of the facts but at one point but knows that when Lillie resided with her mother, she came back, scared of Pokémon. Hobbes explains the people in the picture with Lillie are her mother and . One of her maids come in with tea and macarons and they start to eat. Whilst eating, Ash suggests to Lillie they start practicing to allow her to touch Pokémon again. They make several attempts, starting with Pikachu before trying with a sleeping . Neither attempt succeeds so they decide to try with Rotom which doesn't work either. At that moment, a flies past the balcony. Lillie explains wild Pokémon often fly past the balcony and goes to get some food and they have different food for every Pokémon. Ash has a look out in the garden and sees lots of Pokémon are out there playing. At the front door, a Maid opens the door to find Mallow and who has come to check on Lillie. Wathing the Pokémon play, Ash notices a battlefield as Hobbes says it is kept right so it can be used at anytime and Ash is keen to have a battle but lacking an opponent, Lillie suggests Hobbes as he is one of the best battlers among the staff. Lillie watches from the balcony as Ash and Hobbes start their battle. Ash decides to battle with Rowlet as Hobbes sends out his . Rotom provides Ash with data on Oricorio and the battle begins with but Rowlet is hit by . Rowlet gets up and uses but Oricorio uses , causing the attacks to collide. Another Tackle and Mirror Move collide as Ash has Rowlet send Oricorio with another Tackle. Rowlet tries to attack before Oricorio uses Revelation Dance but Oricorio dodges and fires its attack which Rowlet dodge. Lillie heads inside to check on the Egg. The battle continues with Oricorio confusing Ash, Pikachu, Rotom and Rowlet with allowing Rowlet to be sent flying and lands on Mallow. Having been worried about Lillie, Mallow came over only for Lillie's scream gets their attention. The Salandit is approaching the Egg trying to take it as Lillie backs away scared. Salandit jumps in the air to attack but Lillie guards the Egg bravely as the others arrive. Seeing the Salandit, Rotom provides Ash with information. Salandit goes to attack but Ash orders Pikachu to use as Oricorio uses Teeter Dance to confuse it before Rowlet sends it flying with Tackle. Salandit retreats as the others check on Lillie and notice she is actually touching the Egg. She realizes her attempts to protect the Egg helped conquer her fear but is still scared about touching Pikachu. Major events * Samson Oak gives and an , which agrees to take care of. * Ash and meet Hobbes, the butler for Lillie and her family, for the first time. * Ash's Rowlet is revealed to know and . * Lillie's phobia of Pokémon is revealed to be the result of a traumatic experience involving her mother that she doesn't remember. * Lillie overcomes her phobia of Pokémon a little bit, being able to touch the Egg entrusted to her. Debuts Humans * Lusamine (picture) * (picture) * Hobbes Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * * * * Samson Oak * Lusamine (picture) * (picture) * Hobbes * Driver * Maid Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ) * (Samson Oak's) * ( ; picture) * (Lusamine's; picture) * (Lusamine's; picture) * (Hobbes's; ; debut) * * * * * * * (×2) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * : (Pom-Pom Style) * Poké Problem: Which comes to visit at my house? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Butterfree * This is the first episode in which does not appear since they arrived in the Alola region. * , , a , and Ash's Pikachu narrate the preview for the next episode. * Ash, Rotom, Lillie, and Hobbes do the Who's That Pokémon? in the dub. * The ending animation is updated to include the Pokémon Egg which Lillie primarily takes care of. Errors * When Lillie tries to touch the Pokémon Egg in the classroom, 's Trial Captain charm is much smaller than usual. * When Ash is looking at Lillie's picture, the white zips on his backpack are missing. * When Lillie's maid enters the room, Ash is missing his Z-Ring. * When Ash and his Pokémon are affected by , the bottom of the legs on Ash's shorts are colored the same as the rest of his shorts instead of red. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |tr= }} 008 Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes directed by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes animated by Osamu Murata Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Pokémon Egg Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Lillys Ei-staunliche Herausforderung! es:EP951 fr:SL008 it:SM008 ja:SM編第8話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第8集